Sophie
by cornflakesareglutenfree
Summary: Kurtbastian Week Day 1 – With Kids - Anonymous Prompt - Sebastian has a little daughter and Kurt runs into them somewhere and his daughter absolutely adores Kurt, which brings them together.
1. Chapter 1

Kurtbastian Week Day 1 – With Kids -

Anonymous Prompt - Sebastian has a little daughter and Kurt runs into them somewhere and his daughter absolutely adores Kurt, which brings them together.

* * *

Kurt felt something cold and sticky touch his hand, and he looked down to see the back of a small, curly haired child in a princess dress was clutching his hand and pointing at the nearby shelf of chocolates that lined the checkout area of the market. "Daddy, I want dat one, Pweasseee!"

A small tug at his hand, and Kurt went down to his knees next to the little girl, who still hadn't turned around to notice her error. "Honey, do you know where your Daddy went?"

A quick spin and the little girl nearly went tumbling when she jerked her hand back, trying to get away from Kurt as she noticed with shock that he was not, in fact, her father. "It's okay, don't run off. I'll help you find him, okay?" Wide hazel green eyes followed his face, but she made no move towards him.

Just then they both heard a frantic voice calling out "Sophie! Sophie!" As it got closer, Kurt stood up, searching out the source. A tall, slim man in glasses was coming up the center aisle towards them. Kurt lifted his hand to get his attention, putting on his best reassuring face. "Sir! I think I've got her here!"

The father zeroed in on Kurt, quickening his pace until he was right there, on his knees with an armful of little girl, her small arms and sticky hands wrapped around his neck as she wept apologies. When she finally lifted her head away, Kurt could hear her small voice explaining herself. "He has shoes wike yours, and I fawt it was you, Daddy. I was so scaewed. I'm sowwy."

When the man stood back up, Sophie wrapped around his neck once again, he turned to Kurt and hefting her into one arm, he held out his other hand to shake. "Thank you so mu- Kurt? Kurt Hummel? Oh my God, will wonders never cease? Saved in the grocery store by my old nemesis. How have you been, man? Sophie, look, this is Kurt, he was Daddy's friend in high school. He's a nice man. "

Kurt realized belatedly that the man standing before him was Sebastian Smythe. He hadn't seen him since high school, and he looked so very different now, and yet, so much the same. Kurt hadn't recognized him in the adult clothes, and the glasses. He also had scruff on his face, which he certainly hadn't sported in his teenage years. Kurt met his outstretched hand with his own. "Sebastian Smythe! Oh my goodness! I've been good. But how long have you been in Chicago?"

Sebastian shifted Sophie in his arms, but she wasn't heavy enough to be a burden. She seemed content to lean on his shoulder and suck on her sticky fingers, sniffing occasionally. "We just moved here, actually. Sophie's Mom got a job with a firm here in town, and since my work is mostly freelance, it was easy enough for me to just pack up and tag along. What about you? I thought for sure you and Blaine would have a penthouse in Manhattan by now?" He looked more casually interested than malicious, so Kurt let the comment slide.

"Blaine actually did have a pretty nice place in Manhattan the last time I spoke with him. But it's been a while. I work at the Chicago Magazine. I'm head of Fashion, actually. It's a pretty amazing fit for me, much better than Broadway would have been, that's for sure. When I have time, I volunteer at my local community theater, but really, my first passion has always been fashion. Well, that and telling other people what they should be wearing." He was proud of his career, and happy with where he'd gotten professionally. The bit about Blaine stung a little, but their relationship was ancient history. "So what do you freelance as?"

"I actually-" Sebastian was cut off by a loud 'ding' noise from his pocket. He scrambled to yank his phone out, reading the message there. "Oh God. I totally forgot. Look, I've gotta drop Sophie at her Mom's house so she can get her to tai-kwon-do on time. Here!" He thrust his phone at Kurt. "Gimme your phone number, and we can grab a coffee sometime. There's gotta be a decent cup in this town somewhere, and I trust you to know that better than anybody else."

Kurt laughed, taking the phone and quickly entering his information and sending himself a text so he'd have Sebastian's information as well. He handed the phone back. "Oh yeah. I can tell you how far away I am from an incredible cup of coffee at just about any given time." He craned his neck around so he was in Sophie's view again. "Nice to meet you, Sophie! Have fun at class!" With a little wave, he watched them go.

As he waited in line to pay for his groceries, he thought how odd it was, running into Sebastian again. He wondered if Sebastian was single, about the story behind Sophie and her Mother, and their relationship to Sebastian. He wondered about lots of things, and maybe one day he'd actually get the chance to ask, now that they'd reconnected.

* * *

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

It turned out that the grocery store was a central location for both of them, so they agreed to meet there and walk to a nearby cafe, where, Kurt swore, Sebastian would be brought to his knees by the goodness offered in a cup.

Kurt sat across from Sebastian, watching his face as it contorted in bliss while he held the hot liquid in his mouth, then let it run down his throat. He tried not to react physically, but there was something so primal and drawing about the way Sebastian's adam's apple moved so slowly, and the shiny surface of his lips after he licked them to savor the coffee taste left there.

He tried not to think of how delicious the coffee would be if he were to consume it off of Sebastian, licking the residue away slowly, watching that bliss turn from one born of coffee to something more visceral, more passionate. But no. Kurt wouldn't allow his mind to go there. It didn't matter that he now knew that Sebastian was, in fact, single, and that Sophie's Mom, Kim, was a lovely lesbian woman who had given up on finding the right woman, and wanted to have Sebastian's baby and so, with a little help from a fertility clinic, Sophie had been conceived.

Sebastian's face lit up when he spoke of Sophie. He called her his light, and Kurt couldn't disagree, as it was so obvious to see, even with the naked eye. Tonight Sophie was having a slumber party with a little girl from her tai-kwon-do class, and Sebastian was a little on edge, since it was her first new friend in Chicago, but since they were at home with Kim, he was alright with it. He still felt like Sophie was too young to sleep over at somebody else's house, other than his and Kim's, but those didn't count. They were both home, after all.

Kurt admitted that he'd always wanted to have kids, and that it just hadn't happened. His career took up a large portion of his time, and he also liked to be able to visit Lima, and his parents, when he got the chance, and with that and his volunteer work at the theater, he had very little time left over for fraternization. He'd thought, back in high school, that he and Blaine would have a couple little miniatures running around by the time he'd reached this age, but real life had a way of happening, and changing the best laid plans of even the most conscious minded individuals.

He was brought out of his daze by Sebastian reaching over and laying a hand over his own where they were folded on the table, next to his empty coffee cup. "Hey there. You go far?"

"Huh?" Kurt tried to play off his distance of a moment before, not daring to disclose the direction his thoughts had taken.

"You looked miles away, and more than a little sad. Are you alright? Are you sure you feel up to a movie, cause if you'd rather, we can call it a night early, and I can just go find something on netflix to watch at home. It's really okay." Sebastian's face was so sweet, and he looked so concerned. Fatherhood really had changed a lot of things about him, softened his hard edges, and Kurt sometimes had a hard time placing in his mind that this man was the same boy who had made such a pest of himself all those years ago.

"No, I'm really fine. Just thinking about nothing of consequence. And I really do want to see that movie. Cooper is always entertaining, and I'd meant to see it earlier, when it first came out, but, you know, work." He shrugged. This wasn't Cooper's first film, but it was by far his biggest role to date. He was playing a cop in the latest Spiderman film. They never seemed to quit making those silly spider man movies, but who was Kurt to complain over a muscular twenty something wrapped in spandex and dangling from buildings?

* * *

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

After the movie, they walked back towards the grocery store, chatting about the film, and the difference between this one and past spider man movie's they'd both seen. Suddenly Kurt realized where they were, and stopped them. "This is actually me." He motioned to a set of stairs that led up to an apartment building.

"Oh." Sebastian looked a little put out that their evening was drawing to a close so quickly. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he stick out a hand to shake? Or was this a date? Should he go in for a hug? Or a kiss? He knew he definitely wanted to kiss Kurt, but Lord knew he was out of practice with woo-ing.

His life had been centered on Sophie for so long that the only sexual release he'd had in years had been when he'd visit a couple he knew back in St. Louis who had been open, and inclusive. Other than Frank and Jim, and the occasional, (VERY occasional,) back room hookup at a semi questionable club his friends would drag him to, he hadn't been intimate since before Sophie came into his life.

But he wanted to be intimate with Kurt. His high school crush had come back and slapped him in the face, hard, when he'd turned to thank his savior at the market the other day, only to come face to face with the same incredible soft smile, the perfect features, and coiffed hair. His clothes were impeccable, and at a glance, he realized, his shoes really weren't that similar to Sebastian's, but he couldn't fault Sophie's four year old 'brown shoes all look the same' line of thinking.

So he'd asked Kurt out that very same weekend, and had been thrilled and scared shitless, and more nervous than he had been about any other date, ever. And he wasn't even sure if this was a date. Maybe they were just hanging out as friends. Probably. How would he find out, though? He couldn't exactly ask, could he? No. Kurt would think he was even more of an idiot than he surely already did.

He suddenly realized that he was still standing on the sidewalk with Kurt, staring at his shoes. He didn't know how long he'd zoned out for, but Kurt didn't appear to mind.

Kurt took a step toward Sebastian, laying his hand over the place where Sebastian's hand was clearly toying with his phone inside his pocket. "Why don't you come up?"

* * *

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Kurt's apartment was, unsurprisingly, neat and organized. What did surprise Sebastian, though, was the mismatch of the furnishings and decorations. It was comfortable and warm, where he had almost expected something fashionable and cold. He could see Kurt using a theme of Dior grey, for instance, but not so. The walls were a warm green, and the leather couch was a different color from the worn recliner in the corner. There were throw pillows on both, the colors meshing, but not matching.

Kurt noticed his attention on the recliner as he turned back around with two glasses of his favorite local red. "You look surprised." There was warmth in his voice as he continued, handing one of the glasses off to Sebastian, nodding at his murmured thanks. "It was Finn's Dad's. My step-mom offered it to him, but Finn is serving in Korea, and doesn't see the need to keep a place of his own, so he just crashes with me or with our folks when he's stateside. It's sinfully comfortable. Go ahead." Kurt nodded to the chair, seating himself on the couch and watching, a small smile on his face as he watched Sebastian sink into the recliner, a soft moan coming from him. He hummed a little along with the music he'd set to play softly.

They sipped at their wine in silence for a few minutes, completely at ease, and able to just enjoy the song. It was Kurt's 'relax' playlist, and he hoped it was a good choice. Sebastian jumped a little when his lap was suddenly full of meowing, vibrating cat. Kurt laughed out loud and caught his gaze. "That would be Lacroix. He's very high maintenance, so be warned, if you pet him now, he will come to expect it every time you show up."

Sebastian couldn't help but reach up to pet the beautiful creature, and it was soon spread out on it's back, purring and stretching. Lacroix seemed to enjoy the attention for the first few minutes, but then jumped down and settled in to sleep near the radiator.

* * *

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Kurt got up to refill their glasses, and when he turned back around, he sloshed the wine a little as he realized just how close Sebastian had gotten. "Oh! You scared me." His laugh died a little when he looked up and caught the look in those green eyes. There was heat, and purpose. _Oh. _

Sebastian took the glasses from Kurt and turned a little to set them down on the side table. "This was the song my sister taught me to slow dance to. C'mere." He reached out, pulling Kurt in and placing one hand on his waist, taking his other hand in his own.

Kurt tried not to keep breathing steady, desperate not to notice the musky scent of Sebastian's cologne, and how well their hands hfit together. He didn't want to look up and catch those green eyes watching him, or think about just how close their bodies were, especially when Sebastian spun him out, pulling him back in, only closer this time. But it was hard. Oh. Bad phrasing. But really, _it_ was halfway at least. Hard, that is. His jeans were tight enough that he hoped that Sebastian didn't choose that moment to look down into the meager space between them, because he'd surely notice.

Sebastian was barely buzzed, but that was probably for the best since it had been so long since he'd done this, and he wanted to be at his best if he was going to try to pull this off. He spun Kurt out, and pulled him in, almost to his chest, and could feel the tremble in his frame as he leaned his forehead against Kurt's temple, breathing down onto his neck, dragging his nose down his jawline, and back up. "You're a beautiful dancer. Did you ever take formal lessons?"

"Huh? Oh." Kurt had to concentrate on the words, as thought had become difficult. "I um- no. No lessons. But there were these videos at the public library, and I checked them out, and taught myself how to dance. Sometimes I could rope one of the girls into practicing with me, but normally just me and my tv. Did you have dancing lessons?" Kurt wanted to slam his head against the wall. Why had he admitted to all that? A simple 'no' would have sufficed, but now Sebastian would know how much of a loser he'd always been, and everything would be over before it even began.

Sebastian was enchanted. Not only was he ridiculously attracted to Kurt, even more so than when they'd been teenagers picking at each other and skirting any real substance, but he also found that the more he learned about Kurt, the more he wanted to know him, and be part of his life. He wanted to know all of his stories, and he wanted to be a part of the new ones. He spun Kurt out again, only this time he didn't pull him close.

When he brought him in, he pulled Kurt's body flush to his own, leaving nothing to the imagination. He wrapped his right arm fully around Kurt's waist, lifting the hand he held in his left and depositing it over his shoulder, moving his now free left hand to the center of Kurt's back, rising up to grip at Kurt's neck, feeling the tension there slowly relax as he squeezed and released gently.

Sebastian belatedly remembered the question. "I had lessons from my sister, and _she _went to classes for it. When my parents found out that I was gay, they decided that the social niceties would be wasted on me, since I wouldn't be marrying a debutante anyway. So all of my classes took place in my sister's bedroom, and my toes are still recovering fifteen years later."

He let out a small laugh, and Kurt could feel it down to his own toes. They were pressed so closely together that he knew that Sebastian had to know about his _predicament_. But there was nothing to be done about it now. The song changed, and Kurt wished he could change it over, but couldn't force himself to pull away, and after a moment he could feel Sebastian singing along, hear it where their faces were pressed together.

"I'm Lying here  
Thinkin' 'bout you  
No More tears  
Fighting for you  
So Don't throw it in my face, in my face  
I know what I did to you  
And don't make me feel guilty  
You make me weak  
I still want you"

Kurt had tears in his eyes when Sebastian pulled back just the slightest bit. "I'm sorry about when we were teenagers. Too many things in my life were just a game, and making you unhappy was part of one of my stupidest, most ridiculous games, and I've never quite forgiven myself for the person I became during that first year back in the states. I just need you to know that."

His eyes were intense, and Kurt lifted his fingers up to stop his lips. "No, you don't understand. I never hated you. I wanted to. I hated what you were doing, and the cracks in my disney happy ending that showed up when you did, but you weren't the one who put the cracks there. Blaine and I were never meant to be, and you've more than atoned for his injury, at least in my opinion." His fingers were still stroking at the lower parts of Sebastian's face, his lips, and his chin, and the hint of stubble that had grown in. He heard his name on a moan from that mouth, but was too far gone to stop. He leaned forward, pulling up on his toes to fit his lips against Sebastian's, and it was suddenly as if every inch of his skin was on fire.

Sebastian had never expected to see Kurt again, let alone get the chance to apologize for his past misdeeds. Now, having that chance, and not only that, but being able to hold Kurt in his arms, and being so very close to him, it was almost too much, but then Kurt was touching him, and speaking words of redemption, and just as Sebastian was sure he was going to break down and sob like a scared little boy, Kurt's mouth was on his, and it was so much, too much. He could taste him, smell him, feel him, hear him sucking in air through his nose, but never breaking away for very long at all as their lips came together and parted, wet and hot and frantic. Hands groped, and strayed, and came back.

* * *

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Kurt wasn't sure how they'd made it from the living room to the bedroom, but when he next came up for air, it was to the backs of his knees hitting the side of his bed. He scrambled back, making room for Sebastian to follow, making quick work of his shirt, unbuttoning it and tossing the designer original aside in a way that would have made his teenage self cringe, but this Kurt wasn't concerned. Sebastian watched with heavy lidded eyes as Kurt's skin came into view, quickly divesting himself of his own shirt and losing his jeans as well, before climbing onto the bed to crawl over Kurt, leaning down to attach their lips again, propping himself on one forearm and letting the other trace Kurt's jaw, then move down his neck, and drifting lower, slowing to brush over his nipple on his way down to reach around underneath him, grasping his firm, muscular ass.

Kurt spread his legs, making room for Sebastian between them and, at his prompt, hooking one knee over Sebastian's hip, rocking their groins together. The first contact was electric, even through the remaining barriers. Kurt still wore his jeans and briefs, while Sebastian was only wearing his boxer briefs. Kurt's hands went to Sebastian's hair, pulling a little, but only succeeding in moving Sebastian's mouth from his own, down to his neck. "Sebastian. My pants. I want my pants off. Slow down."

Sebastian heard him, but was having trouble with turning his thoughts into actions, so it took a moment before he was able to shift himself off of Kurt, flipping himself onto his back next to him with a moan of "Hurry."

Kurt did, wiggling frantically out of his pants and underwear, climbing up to the massive headboard and pulling open a drawer on the side, desperately checking the expiration date on the box of condoms he had stashed there. "Oh thank God. Still good." He grabbed some lube and the box, moving back to face Sebastian but slowing when he realized that he was also naked.

"Good news?" Sebastian wanted to laugh, but was too far gone, lying back on Kurt's pillows and languidly stroking his cock. "Find a winning lottery ticket?" His eyebrow quirked, and Kurt couldn't help but grin.

"Nope. Better. Condoms aren't expired. Oh god." Kurt dropped the supplies, his hands flying to his face. "Why did I say that? I'm such a moron." After a moment he could feel Sebastian pulling his hands away, his eyes concerned, but his body still quite interested. "Okay. Full disclosure, I guess. It's been a long time for me." He looked away. He couldn't meet Sebastian's eyes for this one. "And when I say a long time, I mean since Blaine. Four years ago. Oh, fuck." He turned, lifting his knees and planting his forehead onto them.

"Hey, now." Sebastian was moved, for one because it had been long enough for himself that he felt green to begin with, but a little relieved, and, okay, more than a little turned on, at the idea that he might be Kurt's second sexual partner. Ever. Not that he would've judged Kurt if there had been a hundred men, but he couldn't deny the thrill that shot through him. "I haven't exactly been a Lothario since Sophie happened, either. No judgments." He stroked his hand up and down Kurt's exposed back. "Do you want to stop? We don't have to go through with this. I won't be upset, I promise."

Kurt's head snapped up. "Do _you_ want to stop?"

"Well, no, of course not. You're ridiculously sexy, and the first man in a very long time who I've had a decent conversation with, and you're smart, and funny, and did I mention that you're sexy?"

"Yeah. You don't have to flatter me, Sebastian. You've already got me naked." Kurt's shoulders had relaxed, and he moved to lay down on his side facing Sebastian.

"Flatter, my ass. My biggest high school crush is lying in bed with me, I can assure you that my powers of flattery went out the window a while back."

Kurt made a big show of looking from side to side quickly, lifting up one of the pillows as if he were looking for something underneath it. "Blaine? When did he get here? Did I miss something?" He laughed when Sebastian tackled him back into the bed, and then he gasped at the perfect friction of Sebastian's naked body on his own. He choked back a moan and rocked himself forward, letting his erection rub against Sebastian's hip.

Sebastian buried his face into Kurt's neck, groaning deep as he met Kurt's thrust, pushing forward to change the angle of their lower regions. "Who's Blaine again? I only remember this tall, muscular kid who had the sexiest bitch face I'd ever seen. You know how hard I worked myself, how much time and money I spent at the Lima Bean, trying to break you two up so I could have you? Blaine was a cute little meal ticket, but his boyfriend was a fucking Adonis." Sebastian had to stop talking. His body was on fire, and he needed to taste Kurt again. They met in a biting, sucking, bruising kiss.

"You're a liar, but I'll allow it. There's just one thing." Kurt was nervous.

Sebastian pulled his face away from where he'd been working on what had the potential to be ain impressive hickey on his collarbones. "I'm not lying, and what is it, Hummel? I'm a little busy."

"I've uh- I've only- Oh God. Okay, don't look at me. I've only bottomed twice." Kurt was so embarrassed that he thought he's surely die.

Sebastian perked up at that admission. "Seriously? But-"

Kurt cut him off "Remember that first week in high school? Scandals? West Side Story?" Kurt was staring at the ceiling, unable to move his gaze.

"Uh- yeah, I remember. What about it, though?"

"I wanted to be a good boyfriend, and keep him from running off with you into the sunset, so that was when we had sex for the first time. And the second. Blaine tried topping, but it was awkward and painful, and I haven't attempted it since. So, yeah. Feel free to run screaming now."

"Run screaming? Kinky. But, no. I think not. I have a better plan. How about we find that lube you had a minute ago, and locate those _not expired _condoms, and you start stretching me out?"

"Wait wha-"

"Look, I'm flexible. Whatever makes you more comfortable. Do you want to skip it this time? Cause I give a killer blow job, if you'd rather not."

"What kind of question is that? Wait, this time? That implies a next time. Can I have a blow job next time?"

"Looky what I found?"

"Gimme that lube."

* * *

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Kurt had two fingers sliding in and out of Sebastian's ass, and he wasn't sure how he was going to hold on long enough to get inside him. Everything was so different, but Kurt knew just what he was doing. It was something that, once learned, wasn't forgotten easily, and yet, everything was new. He'd only ever done this with one other person, and it had been years ago, and by the time they'd broken up, this part of prep had become routine, quickly done and over with, a race to orgasm so they could each go to sleep on their own sides of the bed.

This, though. This was different. Sebastian was rocking back onto Kurt's fingers, using them to fuck himself as he moaned out Kurt's name and grunted pleas of 'harder' or 'faster' into the pillow he was face down on. Kurt couldn't wait to see how wrecked he must be as he comes, but he was enjoying this build up as well, making Sebastian fall apart under his hands.

He never would've thought that Sebastian would be such an eager bottom, but then he realized just how narrow minded that made him sound, even just inside his own head. What a person likes in bed doesn't necessarily have a whole lot to do with their outward persona, at least not all the time.

He was shaken from his trance by Sebastian reaching back go grip his wrist. "More, Kurt. No more teasing. I need you inside me. More, come on. I can take it."

Kurt almost came on the spot, in fact had to reach down and grip the base of his cock and count back from ten. He then added a little more lube to Sebastian's hole and pressed forward with three fingers, spreading them, and twisting them as he pulled out, and pushed back in. After just a few minutes, Sebastian was pleading with Kurt to fuck him, and so he quickly pulled back, wiping his hand clean on a tissue from the box he'd grabbed with the supplies, slid on a condom and slicking it up, sliding forward and rocking slowly until Sebastian grew impatient and pushed himself back quickly, impaling himself on Kurt's erection.

Kurt leaned forward, his knees between Sebastian's, and reached up to entwine their fingers. They tried to find a rhythm, but between them, it was awkward, and Kurt was starting to feel awkward. He slowed, and his forehead fell down onto Sebastian's shoulder blade. "Oh, God. I'm really bad at this, aren't I?"

"Hey, no. How about we move? You pull out, and I'll roll over. It'll work, we've just gotta figure out how we work together."

Kurt was dejected, but he pulled out, disposing of his condom and reaching for another as Sebastian rolled over. The new rubber was snatched from Kurt's hands and Sebastian took it, rolling it onto Kurt himself. He then lay back, shifting so the pillow he'd been leaning forward onto was now under his hips. He held his arms out, reaching for Kurt. "C'mere. Let's try this again."

Kurt added more lube and crawled forward, guiding himself inside with one hand, and sliding in with eyes closed tight.

Sebastian pulled his legs up, spreading himself even more, and hooked his ankles behind Kurt's waist. He then reached forward to pull Kurt's mouth to his own, using his tongue to set a pace with their kiss that he mimicked with his own rocking. Kurt quickly was able to sync himself, and they were breathing each other, tasting each other, as they thrust and pulled.

When Sebastian reached forward to grip his own cock, Kurt joined in, his fingers massaging Sebastian's balls, and eventually linking fingers with him to slide over his dick together. When Kurt was getting close, he leaned forward to mouth at Sebastian's shoulder, finding a particularly sensitive place just above his collarbones, sitting back quickly when he heard a desperate, whimpering moan leave Sebastian.

The bliss on his face made a mockery of Sebastian's earlier eager pleasure over the coffee. His eyes rolled back, and his mouth was slack. The sounds coming from him brought to mind either orgasm or torture. The sight brought Kurt so much closer to his own orgasm, and he held Sebastian's legs out to the sides, lifting under his knees, as he worked himself in and out, and finally, a dozen strokes later, he came into the condom, deep inside Sebastian's ass.

* * *

~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~o0o~

They'd taken a shower together, Kurt reviving enough to get one of Sebastian's, admittedly, incredible blow jobs. He'd tried to reciprocate, but Sebastian had already come on his own. Apparently he wasn't the only one who enjoyed a 'Sebastian Special'.

They'd changed out the sheets before climbing in together, Sebastian acting as the big spoon, and holding Kurt to his chest. "Hey, Kurt?" He wasn't sure if he was still awake. They'd been lying in the dark for at least fifteen minutes, but couldn't wait, not if Kurt wasn't sleeping.

"What's up?" Kurt's voice was sleepy, but still mostly alert.

"I just wondered, do you have lunch plans tomorrow?" He was toying with Kurt's fingers where they were twined with his own.

"I don't think so. Why?" Kurt couldn't open his eyes, but he hoped he'd remember this conversation in the morning.

"Sophie and I have a standing date at Chuck E Cheese, and I'd be honored if you'd go with us."

Kurt rolled over to face him at that, suddenly unsure. "Are you sure about that?"

Sebastian just smiled softly, brushing the loose hair from Kurt's forehead. "I'm sure. Are you?"

Kurt looked at him, drowsy eyes soft. "Yes. I'd love to."


	2. Papa Kurt

When Sophie realized that Kurt would never say no to a ride on his shoulders, she was entirely enchanted, and her hands would fold down over Kurt's hair, and he would laugh at the mess his previously perfect coif would be turned to, but he never said anything to Sophie about it. He loved it when she was affectionate, tugging at his ears, and placing kisses on his cheeks, hugging him at every opportunity.

Granted, Kurt didn't have tons of experience with children, but he'd certainly never met one who was so physically affectionate, and so giving with that affection. He'd only met her the once at the grocery store before today when they'd met at Chuck E Cheese, but once he'd fallen into the ball pit with her in the near deserted restaurant, she'd decided that he may as well belong to her.

They had walked down the street, stopping at a frozen yogurt shop on their way to the park, and Kurt and Sebastian both had sticky lip prints on cheeks and collars, tiny pink fingerprints on their clothes, but neither could gather any ire over it. The clothes would wash, after all.

When she'd seen Sebastian take Kurt's hand in his own, tangling their fingers, she'd innocently asked "Daddy, does Kurt belong to you too?"

Sebastian had looked at Kurt for a long moment, then turned up to face his daughter from her seat on top of Kurt. "Would that be okay with you, honey?"

She seemed to think about it for a minute, tilting her head to the side and putting a finger to her chin. "Well, I guess I could share him with you, " her voice was deadly serious, so Sebastian didn't dare break into a grin. "But if he belongs to you, does that make him a Papa too?"

Sebastian and Kurt were both shocked for a moment. "Not right now, honey."

Kurt was a little choked up, but tried not to show it. "Would it be okay with you though, if someday you had a Papa too? Somebody who loved your Daddy?" He couldn't see her face from their position, but her little round arms wrapped down around his chin and she rested her face against Kurt's hair. "I think I'd like a Papa if it was one like you. So you should be my Papa, okay? Soon?"

Sebastian had just tightened his fingers on Kurt's. "We'll see, honey, alright?"

She smiled angelically. "Okay, Daddy."

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

They made plans to have lunch together one tuesday, and so Sebastian had shown up at the front desk at the magazine, and when they'd called back, Kurt had asked that they send him back. The receptionist had taken one look at Sophie, dug into her desk and come up with a tiny little sucker, and had pointed them in the right direction.

Kurt's face lit up when he saw that Sophie had come along as well, dropping to his knees and holding his arms wide for a running hug. Sophie used her free hand to lift her princess skirt, her other hand busy with her sucker, and she flew at Kurt. "Papa!"

Kurt's jaw dropped, and he looked up to meet Sebastian's eyes. Sebastian seemed just as surprised as he was, and he shook his head in bewilderment, holding his hands up with the palms out.

Kurt pulled back a little, standing up with Sophie in his arms, and walking towards his office. "Honey, remember, you should call me Kurt, okay?"

She shook her head stubbornly. "Nope. You belong to me and I wanna call you Papa. Daddy said maybe later, and I think now is good."

Kurt shook his head at her, completely at the mercy of a possessive four year old. At least she liked him, he thought. He didn't want to know what it would be like to be on her bad list.

Soon they were surrounded by the entire fashion department, all of them wanting details, and when they left after lunch, Sophie had a small bag with a collection of princess things, tiaras, fluffy petticoats, and various other important lady things.

Later, he'd get an earful about how he needed to bring his daughter in more often, and he'd tried to explain that she wasn't his daughter, but he'd only gotten a few incredulous looks. "Try telling her that, _Papa_."

Kurt had just blushed and shrugged. He didn't really want to argue it anyway.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

When Sebastian's building was being fumigated on a Sophie night, (which is what they called any night that Sophie wasn't at her Mom's house,) and he hadn't wanted to take her to a hotel, and didn't want to give up his Sophie time, so they'd had their first sleepover at 'Papa Kurt's' house. They'd pulled out the sofa sleeper, making a lovely princess bed for her, and Sebastian had slept in the bedroom with Kurt, leaving the door open and the nightlight in the bathroom lit.

Kurt was shaken awake when a tiny frame had climbed over him and into the center of his bed, but he'd just helped snuggle her under the covers, asking gently if she was alright, and receiving her sweet nod, had fallen back to sleep to the steady breathing from both of his bed companions.

When Sebastian had woken up to see Sophie had joined them sometime during the night, and was currently passed out and drooling on Kurt's shoulder, he was sure his heart would explode. He hadn't been able to hold in the happy tears that had overflowed his eyes, and when he'd shifted to reach for his phone to capture a picture, he'd jostled just enough to wake Kurt slightly, his heart swelling impossibly bigger when Kurt tenderly swiped some hair off of Sophie's face before he looked over to see what had woken him.

Kurt's voice was hoarse, and he tried to keep it as soft as possible. "Morning." He saw the tear tracks on Sebastian's face and frowned. "What's wrong?"'

Sebastian had quickly shaken his head, scooting closer to take Kurt's hand in his, toying with his fingers. He looked back up, locking with Kurt's gaze. "I just love you. Thank you for being such an amazing Papa to my baby."

Kurt had gotten choked up as well, grasping at Sebastian's hand. "Thank you for sharing her with me, and letting me love her, and you."

When Sebastian had leaned over Sophie for a kiss from Kurt, he'd accidentally woken her up, and her croak of "Eww.. grown up kisses are gross. Can I have pancakes?" broke them apart, and they hugged her from both sides, laughing until they couldn't breathe.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

"Okay, so tell me the plan again, Sophie." Sebastian was on one knee in front of his little girl, hoping that this went off correctly, or he'd have some serious explaining to do later on. It was friday night, and the three of them were going out to dinner and then seeing Monsters Inc on ice, and he had a special request that he was asking Sophie to help him make. She repeated her lines, and then when Sebastian praised her for it, she danced in her spot, excited for what was coming.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

Kurt had just pushed Sophie's chair in behind her, and taken a spot next to her, when she grabbed his hand. "Kurt, can I ask you somethin?"

He turned his hand over, holding onto hers as well. "Of course, darling. What's up?"

She looked to Sebastian for confirmation, and he nodded, smiling encouragement. She turned back to Kurt. "Daddy and I talked about it, and we wanna know. Oh, dang it. I forgot. Hang on!" She clambered from her seat, and moving to the other side of the table where Sebastian sat, and Kurt watched in confusion as she whispered in his ear, and he laughed softly, and helped her pull something out of the pocket of her dress. She then climbed back into her seat by Kurt, letting out a deep sigh. "Okay, I gotta start over. Kurt, Daddy and I talked about it, and we wanna know if you will be my Papa for reals, and Daddy wanted me to give you this." She wrestled with the small box in her hands, finally wrenching the lid open, and pulling out the shining band of metal inside.

Kurt's hand flew up and over his mouth where it was gaping wide. He looked from Sophie over to Sebastian and back again. She turned to him, holding her hand out, "Gimme the left one, kay?" Kurt just did as she'd ordered, feeling the tears leaking down his face. "Kurt, will you be my Papa and marry my Daddy?" Her stunning eyes were wide and her tongue was stuck out and through her bitten down teeth as she worked the ring up on to his finger. She looked back up at him, obviously proud of herself for getting the ring on. "Kay?"

Kurt wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her hair, and laughing through his tears. "I'd love to be your Papa for reals, Sophie." He reached across the table for Sebastian's hand, squeezing tightly. "Of course."

She pulled away, pulling his hand between them, "Look at the ring, though, Papa Kurt, Daddy let me pick it out! I thought you'd like the one with sparklies on it. Do you just love it?" Her nose was wrinkled up, and her tone was so earnest that Kurt couldn't help but smile and peck a small kiss to her nose.

"I just LOVE it, Sophie. It's fabulous."

She smiled, settling back into her seat. "That's what I told Daddy in the store. I knew you'd love the sparklies."


End file.
